Sweet escape
by Moonyloveforever
Summary: Ellos un grupo algo especial,James que busca conquistar a Lily cueste lo que cueste,Sirius que acso no conoce la palabra del odio al amor solo hay un paso,Remus no ve mas alla de sus narices y el ultimo Peter...mejor entra y lee! de paso deja tu Review!


-¡¡¡¡SAL CONMIGO EVANS!!!!-se escucho un grito en Hogwarts pero por que hablar de el si todos ya lo conocemos, la aludida es una chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos, alta de buen cuerpo y ojos color jade, su nombre Lily Evans

-ya quisieras Potter-le contesto mientras entraba a la sala común

-vez Prongs te dije que gritarle a mitad del pasillo no serviría para nada-dijo un adolescente de pelo negro casi azulado largo pero no en extremo, de unos ojos Grises y llenos de brillo, muy apuesto, uno de los mas deseados en el castillo de Hogwarts, por el comité femenino y miembro de los Merodeadores su nombre…Sirius Black

-no, si sirvió y tiene que servir-dijo otro adolescente…el de pelo negro azabache revoltoso y de unos ojos en color almendra, alto y muy apuesto, tambien uno de los mas codiciados el miembro de los merodeadores su nombre James Potter

Sirius Black rodó los ojos mientras observaba al morocho

-ya déjalo no vez que es mas terco que una mula-dijo otro adolescente…el de pelo castaño claro…de unos lindos ojos color miel, un buen cuerpo pero de apariencia enfermiza sin embargo eso no tiene ningún problema con ser una persona codiciada ¿o si?, el tambien miembro de los Merodeadores su nombre…Remus Lupin

-¿una mula que es una mula?- pregunto el ultimo adolescente que se encontraba en el lugar, pequeño, regordete, de ojos color castaño pequeño el tambien es miembro de los Merodeadores su nombre…Peter Pettigrew

-nada Peter olvídalo-contesto Sirius y Peter alzo los hombros

-uy mira-dijo James al ver pasar a una Ravenclaw rubia de ojos Azules la cual les sonrió coquetamente a James y sirius

-bueno el deber llama-dijo Sirius frotándose las manos yendo hacia la rubia y tras el James

-me pregunto si algún dia cambiaran-pregunto Remus mientras veía el techo y Peter simplemente…no entendió

**ooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoo**

**-¡Q**ue se cree el odioso de Potter!-dijo Lily Evans al entrar al cuarto de Sexto año que compartía con su amiga Hilary Spellmarn

-y ahora que te pasa-pregunto Hilary mirando a Lily, ella era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos Cafes oscuros, de rasgos finos y rostro muy femenino, era alta pero no mucho y de buen cuerpo

-que me pasa, te parece poco lidiar con el idiota de Potter es un imbecil-dijo Lily tirándose en la cama con cara de sufrimiento

-ya deja de hacer tus berrinche si no me dices que te hizo no le podemos buscar una solución

-te parece poco exisistir-pregunto, ro al ver la cara de asesina de su amiga contesto con sinceridad-el muy idiota se aparece por todas partes, es como un fantasma, no hay pasillo en el que no lo vea

-a ver Lily el castillo es muy grande lo puedes ver por todas partes de eso estoy segura además…que tal si es casualidad-explico Hilary

-escucha Hil…Potter y casualidad no existen juntas-le dijo Lily

-a mi e me hace que te estas volviendo paranoica…es como cuando creíste que Quejicus se había lavado el pelo-le dijo su amiga mientras agarraba una revista para leer

-¿has hablado con Zack?-pregunto Lily para cambiar de tema

-no la ultima vez que lo vi fue en Aritmencia y de ahí nop lo eh visto-contesto Hilary

-necesito hablar con el-dijo Lily

-¿se puede saber para que?-le pregunto la castaña

-es que se quedo con mi libro de pociones y lo necesito para hacer los deberes que nos dejo Slughorn

-por que no lo buscas en su habitación, ahí de seguro esta-le dijo la castaña

-si tienes razón creo que eso haré-dijo, se levanto d un brinco y salio del cuarto

Bajo las escaleras, con gracia la sala común estaba llena, eso era común pues las clases habían finalizado y todavía no era hora de la cena…miro las escaleras que dirigía a las habitaciones de los hombre y comenzó a subirlas cuando llego a las habitaciones de los de sexto se topo con un castaño de unos ojos azules alto y musculoso, Lily sonrió y el chico tambien

-a usted lo buscaba señor Madden-dijo Lily sin quitar la sonrisa

-aquí tienes-le dijo mostrándole su libro de pociones

-gracias Zack-le contesto

-De nada Evans-le dijo sonriendo-van a cenar

-si y tu-le pregunto

-Si-le contesto mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, Zack Madden era alumno de sexto y el su mejor amigo al igual que Hilary

-voy por Hil y nos vamos-le dijo a Zack sonriendo, el otro solo asintió y se sentó en una de las butacas de la sala a esperarlas

-ash! Se me ah roto la uña de nuevo-dijo una rubia de ojos azules que entraba a la sala

Común mientras se miraba su uña rota

-ay! Que desgracias-dijo Zack mirando a la chica

-ay estabas a qui lo siento-dijo la chica y lo miro-mi nombre es Staci Mckennison

Zack la miro había estado esperando desde hace tiempo para halar con ella y esta la miro presentándose y regalándole una lindo sonrisa

-Zack Madden-le dijo agarrando la mano que le proponía

-sabes creo que este será el inicio de una linda amistad-le dijo Stacy

**ooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoo**

-padfoot, no deberías de estar molesto-le dijo Remus a Sirius el cual solo gruño

-es verdad, además solo te ah ganado con una chica y el año todavía comienza-le dijo Peter a .lo que Sirius sonrió

-pero si ahí esta Evans-dijo Sirius en voz alta, James automáticamente soltó a la chica y se paro a lado de su amigo

-por que suelta a Daffne-le dijo Sirius

-shh! Calla-le dijo James y sonrió al ver a Lily

-sal conmigo Evans-le dijo

-en tus sueños Potter-le dijo Lily ¬¬

-en mis sueños haces otras cosas-le dijo James, y Lily lo fulmino con la mirada

-idiota-susurro cuando paso a su lado

-si, pero tu idiota-le dijo James sonriéndole con arrogancia

Lily y sus amigos caminaron hacia la mesa de Griffindor y se sentaron en medio, los Merodeadores se sentaron a lado de ellos

-ash! No te vas a alejar de mí-le dijo Lily molesta

-la mesa no es tuya-le dijo James con una ceja enarcada

Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y comenzó a servirse sin hacerle caso a James y al os demás merodeadores

-lily-dijo James probando su suerte

-Evans, Potter, Evans-le dijo Lily molesta

-Ya, ya Evans, no te sulfures-le dijo James

-Es cierto pelirroja no hay por que molestarte-le dijo Sirius y Lily lo miro molesta

-claro aquí el noble Black tiene que abrir su bocota-dijo Hilary mientras metía un trozo de carne a su boca

-y la chismosa de Spellmarn tiene que meter su cuchara-dijo Sirius, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada

-hola chicos-saludo una mujer de cabellera negra y unos lindos ojos miel que estaban detrás de unas gafas de montura cuadrada

-hola Sasha-saludo Remus

-hola Remus, ya Hilary, Black no se morirá si lo haces con tu mirada es mas efectivo la varita, Lily no planeo ir a visitarte a azkaban asi que baja la varita, Zack como estas-dijo Sasha sentándose

-pero si es mi querida Sasha como estas-le dijo James sonriendo

-querida tu abuela, Potter conmigo ni lo intentes-dijo Sasha mientras se servia un poco de zumo

-¿donde estabas?-pregunto Lily después de bajar la varita

-haciendo pociones-contesto bebiendo su Zumo

-me lo pasas-pregunto Zack

-no-contesto Sasha

-Ándale Sasha, es que no entendí lo ultimo y como tu eres tan buena y bondadosa-dijo Zack

-podría ser la madre Teresa de Calcuta pero no te los voy a pasar te lo Dije Zack, si quieres te los puedo checar y ayudarte-le dijo Sasha

-oh! Sasha!!-dijo Zack sonriendo y abrazando a su amiga

-ya, ya cenemos-dijo ella sonriendo

Los chico se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común, los Merodeadores hicieron lo mismo pero lo bastante lejos de ellos

Conversación de los chicos…

-Saben tengo cierta incertidumbre-dijo Lily mirando hacia atrás de reojo

-¿asi?, cual si se puede saber-dijo Zack mirando a sus amigas

-es que me van a decir paranoica pero creo que Potter me a estado siguiendo-dijo Lly, Zack enarco una ceja, Sasha la miro como si estuviera loca y Hilary rodó los ojos

-lily cariño, cielo no estas loca-le dijo Sasha pasándole un hombro

-verdad que no-dijo Lily sonriente

-no estas paranoica-le dijo Zack

Lily solo lo fulmino con la mirada

Conversación de los merodeadores…

-saben creo que Lily se esta dando cuenta del plan-dijo James mientras observaba a la pelirroja que caminaba por muy delante de ellos

-si no te ah demandado por acoso todavía es un milagro-dijo Remus cambiando de hoja con aire despreocupado

-te estas volviendo muy chistosito Moony-le dijo –James ¬¬…y Remus solo sonrió-Sirius tu que piensas?

-Sirius no piensa-contesto Remus mientras seguía leyendo

-Chistoso-le dijo Sirius ¬¬…

-Conteste alguien a mi pregunta ¿y Peter?-dijo al darse cuenta que alguien faltaba en su pequeño y mal logrado circulo

-bueno a tu primera pregunta deacuerdo a los datos e información que hemos obtenido, pienso, creo razono…-explicaba Sirius

-Ya Canuto al punto-pidió James exasperado

-lo mismo que Moony-dijo Sirius

-no importa tendré que seguir cueste lo que cueste, este año Evans estará conmigo-dijo James sonriendo con arrogancia


End file.
